


What the Moon Saw

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity)



Category: GTA V RP, Twitch RP, TwitchRP
Genre: All these characters are just like this, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Gibby is a king, M/M, Old Men Bickering, Oral Sex, Terrible Euphemisms, Trans Male Character, TwitchRP - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, bad 90s references, huh?, seatbelt safety is important, twitch rp - Freeform, twitch rp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0
Summary: Each night, the moon over Los Santos shines light on it's many strange characters. This particular night she focuses on the city's resident coven of vampires. She watches the older members discover the horrors of the automobile industry for the first time, while the youngest member experiences young love and learns just how much Gibby cares.
Relationships: Malice Ecstasy-Johnson/Gilbraham "Gibby" Malingo
Kudos: 1





	What the Moon Saw

**Author's Note:**

> I love the vampires so much. This was originally supposed to be two different fics, but it was funnier to combine the two of them together. Malice also has the biggest trans man energy and I will fight for that.

" **_I don't see why I have to do this when Teef can't drive either. If he doesn't have to learn, then why should I?"_ ** Boris fidgets in the driver's seat, restlessly pulling at his seatbelt that's firmly buckled.

" _ That's precisely why you must learn, Boris."  _ Vlad thumps his palm against the dash, emphasizing his point with each whack.  _ "You are the one who insists on collecting thralls and familiars when you could be draining Co-Eds. You must learn to transport your brood around." _

Boris pouts and pulls out his phone, touching buttons aimlessly.  **_"But what if I just hypnotized a thrall into driving us? Then I could learn from 9gag while they take me."_ **

_ "Nonsense, you must learn. Now, Boris, you must start the car and put your hands at ten and two."  _ Vlad mimics how he wants Boris's hands to be and points at the starter. 

~~~**~~~

"What _sensual_ _delights_ do you have planned for us tonight, Gibby? Perhaps watching The Lost Boys again or maybe a _romantic_ dinner of Doritos and Surge?"

The sun's just now setting, the last few rays forcing Malice to keep his umbrella up as they walk side by side along the docks.

"Well, actually, Malice. Now that I have an apartment, I was wanting, to live up to my promise, and spread you out every-where, like the smoothest butter."

"Oh, Gibby, you just say the most  _ titillating _ things, don't you?" Malice croons, idly twirling his umbrella. "And this is why you are  _ superior _ to the other weakling humans I've come across now that I am  _ released _ from my tomb."

"As you've told me, Malice. I really don't know if I'll get tired of hearing it." Gibby nods along, a fond smile creeping at the edges of his mouth.

"Of course not, Gibby! I  _ know _ my dulcet tones are so soothing."

"They really are. Absolutely warms my heart, Malice. Like a warm glass of milk, before bed." Gibby looks to the setting sun, basking in that last little bit of golden warmth before they're both plunged into darkness.

"Oh, Gibby, you say the most romantic things, you truly sexy human."

"I hope so, Malice. I'm just looking to stand up to your other suitors. Really rise above the rest and show them who's on top around here. If you'll pardon the expression." Now that the sun has set, Gibby reaches out to take Malice's umbrella from his hands, linking their fingers together and using the umbrella like a cane as they keep going.

"I don't even know what you're implying, Gibby." Malice says, his eyes half-closed in a giggle.

Gibby can feel Malice squeeze his hand nervously, though, and that makes him more giddy than it really should. "What I'm saying is, if you just say the word, I'll fillet any old flame you ask me to, or really anyone giving you...problems.”

Malice’s eyes go wide and he’s looking at Gibby in alarm. “I appreciate how ready you are to defend me, but I promise there’s no need to slice any of them up. Rex hasn’t come back yet and Grant’s so mean to me. So you don’t have to get violent for me. Unless we need to be part of the uprising.”

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Good to know.” Gibby files all of that information away for later and gives Malice what he would consider a sultry look. “What do you say about giving my new bed in my new apartment a workout?"

"I’d say, Hell Yeah! Nothing is more important than your rad, new place."

~~~**~~~

"Teef eat?" Teef asks, holding up a chunk of foam he pulled from the backseat.

_ "No. Teef must not! Eating the insulation is very distracting for the driver." _ Vlad waves his finger knowingly, the stress lines on his face getting deeper.

**_"Vlad. Vlad. I can't do this. Can't you just tell me what cartoons are? I don't understand these carriages."_ ** Boris whines and leans his head back against the seat, huffing out a hissing breath of air he doesn't need. 

_ "Nonsense, Boris. You have not even touched the gas. You  _ will _ learn how to do this. This parking lot is empty. It is safe." _

**_"But what if I hurt Teef? I am a millenia old and that would weigh heaviest on my mind."_ ** Boris rolls his head to the side, pulling off an impressive puppy-eyed look.

"Teef safe? Teef safe!" Is chanted from the backseat along with the continuous click of the seatbelt.

_ "There, friend, now Teef is safe. Put the car in drive." _

Boris carefully nudges the car out of park brand then just barely taps the gas, sending the car forward maybe two feet before abruptly slamming on the break and sending them all jolting forward. " ** _VLAD!_** **_I can't do it, Vlad. You're...you're not wearing your seatbelt, Vlad, and that's against the law."_**

Vlad lets his head fall into his hands, blocking out the street lights.  _ "Boris, please. We kill people to live and you're worried about pathetic mortal laws. Please, just continue to move the car." _

_ " _ **_Vlad. I don't want to!"_ **

_ "Do it, Boris, or I will  _ compel  _ you." _ Another slam on the dash, the sound echoing in the car, but he does take a moment to buckle up after his outburst.

~~~**~~~

Gibby gets his key in the door and swings it open to reveal to Malice a modest, but sparse living room.

"So, you like the new digs or what? The milk business is paying off and 3% is really hitting the market. No more hotel rooms for me. I'm a full-fledged renter now." Gibby smiles proudly, puffing his chest out as he lets Malice enter the apartment before him.

"Not too bad at all, Gibby." Malice nods as he looks around, appraising the place like fine art. "I've never had an abode of my own, but you scored. Could definitely use a lava lamp and maybe some sick posters, but nothing too hard to get those nimble fingers of yours on."

"I'll be sure to bring you along when I go pick out, the trimmings. I'm hoping you'll be here, just as much as me." Gibby walks up behind him and drapes his arm around Malice's shoulder, squeezing him knowingly. 

"Gibby, I would be  _ delighted  _ to accompany you to acquire many stylish accoutrements."

"Will you, say that for me again, Malice?" Gibby asks, a smile in his voice as he cocks his head in interest.

"A-cutter-ments."

" _ Accoutrements. _ " Gibby rolls the word perfectly across his tongue in a way that is more than a little distracting.

"Yeah! That's what I said." Malice says a little too forcefully and he’s very glad there's no way his face can go red.

"Oh, Malice, you're just so pretty. Just beautiful to look at." Gibby praises, slowly sliding his hand down Malice's back to squeeze a soft hip. "Hearing you say long words really gets me hot and bothered."

Malice puffs his chest out and nods along to the praise, leaning into the  _ warmth _ and  _ life _ that radiates from Gibby. "That I am, Gibby. That I am. My  _ glorious _ good looks are one of my most  _ captivating _ features. I  _ know _ that's what drew you in, Gibby." 

"Yes. That's very true, Malice. You're such an  _ interesting _ character. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Especially now, with your new makeover." Gibby gives him a good once over and squeezes his hip again, obviously taking pride that Malice's new blue look is all his own doing.

"I'll admit, I wasn't feeling very epic about the idea at first, but Mountain Dew Arctic Blast is a new era for Malice "Ecstacy" Johnson that's been drawing a lot of eyes and opening some interesting new doors. I have you and that sexy, sexy insight of yours to thank for that, Gibby." Malice leans into Gibby more, tilting his head to look up at him; just watching Gibby's expression shift.

Gibby's quiet for a good while before he shifts so he can stand in front of Malice instead and hold his hands in his and look Malice in the eye. "Thank you for that. That's really high praise, coming from an individual such as, yourself. Now, Malice, I just want to make sure we're on the same page. Not to be too bold, but I'm looking to plow your field, so to speak."

"That's more of a Vlad thing. I was turned long, long after all that lame farmer junk was over." Malice huffs, looking confused as to why this is being brought up all of a sudden.

"You're just...you're just so attractive Malice." Gibby gets distracted for a moment, but forces himself to focus. "What I'm getting at here is that, I want to have sex with you. I think we're there."

Malice's eyes go wide and it takes everything in him not to pull his hands from Gibby's grasp in shock, instead he just rocks back on his heels to give himself some space to  _ process. _ "Yes! Of course! I absolutely knew that. I definitely want to have sex with you, Gibby. I am a very horny and virile vampire."

"I'm just making sure you understand me," Gibby says, pointedly catching Malice's gaze again.

"I understand you loud and clear, Gibby." Malice can't hold the eye contact for long and pulls one hand away to twirl a dread around his finger. "It's just that I shared that basket of fries with Rex and then I thought he died, but he really just disappeared to India, and we never really got to go farther than that..."

"Wait. You've never? With  _ anyone _ ? I had just sort of figured you'd gotten a chance to play hide the cannoli at least once. Especially after you left your number, in all those men's restrooms." And Gibby was definitely not jealous about that.

"No. I have not, Gibby." Malice gives an unneeded sigh. "Despite my devastatingly good looks and my  _ sultry _ tone, no one else has taken as much of an interest in a  _ sexy _ male vampire like me before you came along. I did receive many a call, but all those "good times" were experiencing the delights of the Sega Dreamcast."

"Well, then, we're just going to have to change that. While my strong hands may be perfect for deep tissue massage, I also have the most nimble fingers, from milking the cows. Perfect to titillate all your most, sensitive places." A brave hand reaches out and gentle fingers slide up Malice's stomach.

Malice goes stock still, watching as Gibby maps out the plain of his stomach, noting the slight give there from too much junk food and the lack of body hair. They trail up, skirting along ribs that sometimes ache even in his undead afterlife and over the surgery scars that have faded over the years, but never really got feeling back. His thumb trails over them so gently that Malice can only  _ look _ at him with wide eyes, all his thoughts gone and replaced with Gibby's hands on him. 

It's like all the sound drained out of the room. 

Until Gibby pinches a nipple between his fingers and  _ twists, _ being rough with the blue piercing and making Malice shout in surprise, his knees going weak.

He has to cling to the lapels of Gibby's blazer in order to keep himself up, his legs going weak with the sudden onslaught of touch. Fortunately for him, that grip is all Gibby needs to start sliding his coat off and pushing him towards the bedroom.

~~**~~

" _ Boris! _ " Vlad growls, wiping a trail of blood from his lip. Slamming against the dashboard dug his teeth in deep, forcing precious red to spill down his chin. " _ This is not being careful. I'll take it out of your neck if you don't stop slamming on the brakes! _ "

" **_But I want to stop, Vlad. This is too fast for me!_ ** "

" _ You're barely going over ten miles an hour! Go faster so you can  _ ease _ into the stops." _ Vlad sighs and rubs at his eyes, licking over the scab forming on his lip. 

" **_So I can WHAT? I want to just stop! There is go and stop. There is no in between._ ** " Boris looks over at Vlad, his foot easing off the brake as he's distracted, making him shriek as the car starts moving again. 

"Teef feel bad." Teef moans from the back seat, unbuckling his seatbelt to roll into the footwell.

" _ Do not slam on the brake, Boris. Just let it happen! _ " Vlad grips the edge of his seat, clenching as he prepares to be thrown forward again.

Boris white knuckles the wheel, but keeps his foot off the gas, whining in distress as the car continues to slowly accelerate.

" _ Yes! Fantastic, Boris!" _ Vlad cries, his fangs gleaming in the lights from the parking lot. 

Boris gives a shaky smile, hunched up so he can be as close to the windshield as possible, convinced that he can't see the pavement in front of him, clearly enough. 

The car keeps slowly rolling forward, but they're quickly the end of the lot.

" _ Okay, Boris, now turn the wheel, gently, so that we may keep going. _ "

That's too intimidating, though, and Boris sends them all lurching forward once again. " **_Vlad, this is terrible, Vlad. I'm done. Just be my driver. I'll hire a driver._ ** "

Boris opens the car door, and goes to get out, but is stopped by his still buckled seat belt. He looks shocked, glancing to Vlad almost offended before he looks down and realizes his predicament. He clicks his seatbelt off and goes around to the other side of the car, pulling the door open to pout at the other vampire. " **_Vlad, take me home. I just want to have a quiet night with Teef, learning about the new world together and teaching him why stealing mail is a federal crime._ ** "

Vlad rolls his eyes, but moves over to the driver's side, letting Boris take his spot. Boris settles in, pointedly buckling up and crossing his arms to huff like someone much younger than him. 

" _ Now, Boris, I will not take you home yet. The night is still young; the moon still radiant. Instead, I will show you the proper way to drive. _ " Vlad pulls the car out of neutral and cuts the wheel hard, gently pulling them out the precarious spot Boris left them in.

" **_Vlad!"_ **

_ "Bring your mind to ease, old friend. Simply watch as I show you how it's done." _ Vlad's hands move smoothly over the wheel, living since before the invention of automobiles giving him plenty of time to perfect the art of driving.

The car is just barely coasting through the parking lot, but it's keeping Boris quiet for now, so that's what really matters. 

" _ Watch, Boris, I will now stop the car. Watch and feel how easy it is." _ Vlad does his best to be patient, but he's reaching the end of his rope.

The car rolls to a gentle stop, the three of them barely jolting. When he looks over, Boris is holding onto the handle above him for dear life. 

" **_Oh, thank the stars we've stopped. That was too scary, Vlad. Perhaps we can go find young Malice instead? He never found me, my grandkids…"_ **

Boris pulls out his phone holding it close to his face even though the font is huge and pressing buttons until it's on speaker and ringing loudly in the car. It rings for an obnoxiously loud time before he hangs up, slumping against the window.

" **_Vlad, why won't Malice answer me? Isn't that what telephones are for?"_ **

~~~**~~~ 

Malice carefully pulls his mask off, grinning bashfully as he notices how Gibby's cheeks go instantly pink. Before he can comment on the fact that he can  _ smell _ the blood rushing to the surface of his skin, Gibby is cupping his cheek and pressing their mouths together in a kiss. Malice shivers under his warm hands, the kiss so  _ reverent _ and  _ wanting _ . 

Gibby's hands are hot like the sun wherever he touches, sly fingers leaving burning trails down his chest. He scrapes his nail over a nipple, rolling the piercing there and making Malice gasp. As soon as his lips are parted, Gibby's tracing sharp fangs with his tongue, making Malice's head spin and his body  _ ache _ to take a bite out of him. 

It would be so easy to just bite down; pierce Gibby's tongue that's pressing so sweetly against his own and fill his mouth with his boyfriend's singing blood. He won't lose himself that far, but the temptation is there and has him sighing against Gibby’s lips. If it was possible, his own blood would be roaring in his ears with how much he  _ wants _ , but instead his stomach is just curled in knots and his fingers rake through Gibby’s hair, pulling him closer and closer.

Gibby pulls away just long enough to tip him back onto the bed. With his coat gone, Malice’s back presses against the sheets cooled from the AC and the counterpoint to Gibby’s fingers has him shivering. 

Gibby kisses him thoroughly once more, like a parting gift, before he leans back to unbutton his dress shirt, dropping it over the side of the bed followed quickly by his undershirt. He lost his blazer back in the lounge and Malice is thankful for one less piece of clothing to worry about.

Gibby’s usually tall hair is even more of a gravity defying mess than before and Malice has never seen him this ruffled. In the moonlight pouring through the window, he’s lean and tan, his hair shining even more silver than before, and he’s  _ beautiful. _ Bare chested and panting, it’s like his armor has been stripped away and he’s left deliciously human. He shuffles so he can hover over Malice again, trailing kisses across his neck, whispering nothings into his skin, and Malice  _ has _ to touch him. His fingers dig harsh and needy into Gibby’s shoulders; claw across his back when grinning teeth scrape across a too sensitive nipple and click against the metal there.

“ _ Gibby, _ I thought I was the one who needed to watch the biting.Your  _ teeth.”  _ Malice whines.

“It’s not too much, is it?” Gibby stops, looking up at Malice with actual concern.

“No. I’m trying to compliment your skills, but my flawless words are just a little lost right now.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet, sweetheart. I think I’m going to send you to a different planet with my actual talents. Say hello to Ganymede for me when you hit Jupiter.” Gibby smirks against the soft skin of Malice’s stomach, opening his mouth to leave possessive bitemarks where Malice’s coat usually hangs open. He’s already gone around boasting about being the one dating Malice, but it never hurts to leave a little visual reminder.

“You’re really talking about moons at a time like this?”

“Like I said, I think you might be my soulmate. Just wanted to make sure our knowledge of astronomical wonders also lined up.” Gibby says this all as he unbuckles both of Malice’s belts and gets his pants off of him, stopping only to take note of the burgers and fries patterned across his underwear.

Gibby shimmies Malice's boxers down and makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Well, Malice, you really just never stop being full of surprises."

“I hope they’re all good ones.”

“They’re very good ones. You’re like my birthday and Christmas came at the same time.” He nudges Malice's thighs apart and his eyes light up at the sight of a steel ring with a single acid green bead nestled at the base of his clit. "I got to hear the story of your nipple piercings many a time, but this was the real gem all along."

"What?" Malice sounds lost, his head tipped back against the pillow.

Gibby brushes a thumb over the ring, rubbing the bead into sensitive skin, and making Malice gasp and try to pull his legs back together in surprise.

"Oh yes.  _ That _ !" He yelps as Gibby gently rubs his thumb along his clit.

"I do enjoy that you've been matching your hardware, to your color palette. Did you not have any blues to match here?" Gibby muses, trailing his free hand along the inside of Malice's thigh.

"Would you believe me, if I said that I  _ forgot _ about it?"

"Normally, I'd say no, but with you, Malice, I'd believe it. Though that is a surprise, considering how, sensitive you are.” Gibby smirks and puffs a hot breath of air just to watch Malice shiver. “I would like to buy you, some new jewelry that matched your very stylish, blue look. If you'd let me." 

Gibby's looking at him through half-lidded eyes, every word low and soft and lilting and Malice really can't find a reason to say no. "That would be very epic of you. I've been kind of strapped for cash since I got here, as you know."

He watches as Gibby's perfectly groomed eyebrows furrow with distress. "I know. I've told you that, business is booming. I can get you whatever you need. Though, you do seem to always end up with a plethora of snacks, whenever your father or, one of your other, many parental figures is around."

"I don't want to talk about my  _ dad _ when you have your hand...you know." Malice crosses his arms over his bare chest and hides his face in the pillow. "But yes, I might be getting out of buying a lot of things, but that doesn't mean you have to do it, too. You're the one mortal I'm not going extort epic amounts of cash from."

“That’s nice to know, Malice, but as your boyfriend, I want to buy you things. Buy you things that make you look even more handsome than you already are. Not as a sugar daddy, but as a normal adult male who wants to get sexy gifts for his vampire boyfriend.” Gibby punctuates his statement with a long drag of his tongue that has Malice squealing and sliding his heels across the expensive sheets.

Malice’s head is swimming, the heat from the teasing of fingers and that slow lick warming his stomach just as much as a belly full of hot blood. Everything around him feels hot and his body feels sluggish and like it’s racing at the same time.

"God. You really are just so handsome." Gibby's voice is low and whispery, breathing damp and warm and making Malice shiver. He presses an open mouthed kiss to Malice’s slick folds and it’s  _ filthy _ . His tongue tracing pointed trails and leaving Malice to reach down and twist his fingers in Gibby’s hair, needing to hold onto something a Gibby explores more and more.

He’s never felt anything like this before and he can’t believe he’s been missing out on  _ this _ the whole time. He’s regretting just a little not getting further than sharing a basket of fries with Rex, but he’s also fairly certain that Rex wouldn’t be nearly this attentive.

“Now, this might feel a little weird.” Gibby’s mouth moves up to lick hot and wet on Malice’s clit and play with the piercing there and that’s fine. Malice is moaning loudly and doesn’t get what he meant. Until Gibby is wiggling a slicked finger into him. 

Malice shudders against the sheets, tugging at Gibby's hair with a moan. "Oh. That's...very different from when I do it."

Gibby's fingers are soft and insistent, a contrast to when Malice is horny and impatient and just wants to get off.

~~~**~~~

“ **_I think this just proves that you need to be the one driving us everywhere._ ** ” Boris smirks. They’ve made a couple laps around the parking lot and now he’s outside the car, his arms crossed as he scowls at Vlad who’s trying to shove him back in the driver’s seat.

“ _ You’re a creature of the night hundreds of years old, I just don’t understand how this is such a challenge for you, Boris. _ ” Vlad grumbles, his fingers like steel on Boris’s thick coat.

“ **_Perhaps this is the one thing I cannot learn. I’ve conquered Twitter and 9gag, I’m still learning the Google, but automobiles just outwit me. Whatever will I do?_ ** ” Boris presses the back of his wrist to his forehead, swooning dramatically against the car. The sudden shift, though, throws Vlad off balance and sends them both to the ground.

They’re left in a crumbled mess of limbs as Teef watches them both through the back window, making distressed sounds as he sees Boris hurt.

“ **_Oh, my hip. Vlad, how good you. I think...I need to go to the Pillbox_ ** .” Boris rolls pathetically away from Vald, scuffing his pants across the ground and ending up covered in more dirt from the parking lot.

_ “Boris, old friend, sometimes I am astounded by how long you have clung to the afterlife. With how frail the osteoporosis made you.” _ Vlad hauls Boris over his shoulder, opening the door to the back and settling him back there with Teef. He looks at the familiar and shakes his head. “ _ I really don’t know how you two survive when you’re on your own. _ ”

“Teef protect friend Boris,” is growled at him and Vlad just carefully shuts the door and climbs into the driver's seat.

~~~**~~~

" _ Gibby. _ " Malice thrashes so hard that strong hands come up to hold his thighs in a bruising grip. 

Gibby huffs against him, his fingers gone to keep Malice still and instead sinking his tongue into him. He licks as deep as he can, Malice wet against his mouth and shivering.

Malice keeps clutching at him, making the sweetest moans and gasps and calling Gibby's name every time he does something he likes. The harder Malice clutches at hsu hair, Gibby can tell he's getting closer and closer. Gibby bars one arm over Malice's hips to keep him still and free up his other hand to sink two fingers back into the vampire.

"I'm going to have to get you in my bed more. I don't know if I've ever had someone as  _ enthusiastic _ as you in my sheets." He pulls his mouth away long enough to catch his breath and sink his teeth into Malice's thigh, wanting to leave more of his marks on his boyfriend's skin. When he's content that it'll bloom dark and purple in the morning, he puts his lips back on Malice's cunt; pressing a kiss to his clit. 

Gibby rolls Malice's piercing under his tongue while he works his fingers in deep and circles the spot he found that made Malice get  _ loud _ . His boyfriend claws at his sheets and against his scalp, shaking as his orgasim gets closer and closer. 

He pushes harder, shifts to work Malice over better and then suddenly Malice his clenching  _ hard _ around him and giving a cry like a sob. Malice's hips jolt and shake under his arm as he cums until he finally quiets down and goes boneless. 

As carefully as he can, Gibby pulls his soaked fingers from Malice's cunt, popping them in his mouth for a taste before looking up at his boyfriend. 

Malice looks  _ exhausted,  _ his lips parted and his eyes closed as his chest heaves with breaths he doesn't need. Gibby gives him a fond little smile that he can't see. He shucks his pants off and slides up so he can curl up next to Malice in just his boxers and socks.

"Gibby?" Malice asks, all dazed as Gibby pushes his messy dreads out of the way and kisses his forehead. 

"Malice." Gibby smirks. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah. That was…fuck." Malice sighs, nodding and rubbing his face on the pillow, making a sleepy sound as he nuzzles into Gibby.

"That's what I like to hear. I like seeing you all dazed and confused." 

"Uh-huh and what about you?"

"What about me?" Gibby asks as he pulls Malice to his chest.

"Aren't you gonna like, fuck me?"

Gibby smirks. "Was one earth shattering orgasim not enough for you? Yeesh. Maybe I'm content to cuddle my sexy vampire boyfriend in my silk boxers and watch him come down from that post-cum high. I know I sent you to cloud nine."

Malice is honestly shocked, but he can feel the last of the tension leaking out of his body. Gibby's mouth was amazing, but he still had a little anxiety about having his dick in him. Knowing that they were going to save  _ that part _ for another night ended his worries. Now he'd have more time to be better prepared and let Gibby get to know his body a little better. 

"Alright," Malice finally says. "You're off the hook this time, but next time I better not be able to think about anything besides what you're packing."

Gibby laughs and pulls him in for a sticky kiss. "I'm betting on it. Once I've had you on my shlong, it'll be the only dick you remember. No more celebrity wang fun facts, just all Gibby, baby."

Malice laughs, too, his face lighting up as he grins. 

Gibby presses one more kiss to his forehead and shifts to get out of bed, making Malice whine. "I'll be right back, sweetheart. I need to close the curtains so I don't wake up to you smelling like barbecue and I wanna wash up real quick. You're like a faucet and you left me a mess, babe. Get comfortable, yeah?"

Malice nods along with him and even let's Gibby pull the sheets up around him. He's still laying in the mess from his slick, but neither of them really mind. Too dazed for it to register.

Once Gibby's happy, he settles back in to spoon around Malice, curling around him and hoping to keep him tucked away from the rest of the city. He makes a note to remind Malice of the bags of blood in his fridge in the morning and drifts off. Body singing with the knowledge that he wore the usually overeager Malice out this much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments to know how I did or if you'd like other TRP related fics? I'm always taking requests.


End file.
